Look Both Ways
"Look Both Ways" (now known as "Stop at the Lights") is a re-recorded version of The Cockroaches' song Dr Richmond from Toot Toot!. This song is about crossing the street safely. It was sang on the "Toot Toot" video and during many concerts. Listen Song Lyrics Toot Toot!= (Greg, now we're walking down the street, we want to cross the road. What do we do Greg? What do we do?) Stop at the lights Look both ways Look both ways again (Oh yeah?) Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road with a friend (Could you say it again, Greg?) Stop at the lights Look both ways Look both ways again. (Oh!) Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road with a friend We like walking, do you like walking, too? (Of course we do, Greg!) Then there's something that we all should do (Let me guess. Are you going say what I think?) Let's stop at the lights Look both ways Look both ways again (Oh!) Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road with a friend (Hey Greg, this is fun walking. I like walking, We all like walking.) We like walking, Do you like walking, too? (Well, I just said that, Greg!) Then there's something that we all should do (You're right, tell us about it!) Let's stop at the lights Look both ways Look both ways again Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road, cross the road, cross the road with a friend |-|The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day!= Wiggles: Stop at the lights Look both ways Look both ways again Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road with a friend Stop at the lights Look both ways Look both ways again Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road with a friend Lachy: We like walking Do you like walking too? Wiggles: Ooh-la-la-la-la, ooh la-la-la-la Lachy: Then there's something that we all should do Wiggles: Ooh-la-la-la-la Whoo! Wiggles: Stop at the lights Look both ways Look both ways again Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road with a friend (Instrumental break) Lachy: We like walking Do you like walking too? Wiggles: Ooh-la-la-la-la, ooh la-la-la-la Lachy: Then there's something that we all should do Wiggles: Ooh-la-la-la-la Whoo! Wiggles: Stop at the lights Look both ways Look both ways again Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road Cross the road Cross the road with a friend Lyric Variants Taiwanese Carlos, 我們現在在路口, 要過馬路了, 我們該怎麼過去呢？ 紅綠燈前, 兩邊看, 再檢查一遍 等到路上汽車都停下來 和朋友一起走到對面 (Carlos, 再說一遍) 紅綠燈前, 兩邊看, 再檢查一遍 等到路上汽車都停下來 和朋友一起走到對面 我喜歡走路, 你也喜歡走路嗎? (我們都喜歡) 我們都應該記住怎樣做 (啊, 我知道你要說什麼了) 紅綠燈前, 兩邊看, 再檢查一遍 等到路上汽車都停下來 和朋友一起走到對面 Carlos走路真好玩, 我喜歡走路, 我們都喜歡走路 我喜歡走路, 你也喜歡走路嗎? (我們都喜歡) 我們都應該記住怎樣做 (讓我們再說一遍吧) 紅綠燈前, 兩邊看, 再檢查一遍 等到路上汽車都停下來 來和朋友, 和朋友, 和朋友一起走到對面 Song Credits J.Field/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) Toot Toot!= Lead Vocals: Greg Page Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Paul Paddick, Kevin Bennett Guitar: Murray Cook, Tony Douglass • Bass: Murray Cook Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed by: Chris Brooks Assisted by: Matt Lovell, Phil Punch and Brad Cooke Recorded at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia Mixed at Studio 301 • Mastered by Don Bartley |-|Wiggledancing! Live in Concert= Music Produced By: Anthony Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded by Alex Keller Mixed by Craig Abercrombie Trivia * In 2011, the song was used to promote Volkswagen. * The traffic lights were later used in the Toot Toot Show!. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards for the 1998 version. * Anthony Field is uncredited for the vocals for the 1998 version. * This song has a Brazilian version called Atravessar A Rua which was performed by Xuxa (See here) and Panda Vai Á Escola (See here). * A short instrumental version plays in some TV Series 5 episodes when The Wiggles are dancing. * In page 4 of the Australian album booklet, John Field's name is removed from the song credits. * The English Version plays in F whereas the Brazilian Version plays in D. Performances/Appearances Gallery LookBothWays-Live.jpg|1998 live LookBothWays(Taiwanese)34.png|Taiwanese version LookBothWays-2005Live.jpg|2005 live LookBothWays-USALive.jpg|USA live LookBothWays-2006Live.jpg|2006 live LookBothWays-LiveatWigglehouse.jpg|Live at Wigglehouse File:TheWiggles'BigBalletDay!282.png|2019 version Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot! (album) songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 8 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Walk With The Wiggles Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 5 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Duet songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Toot Toot! (1998 video) songs Category:Toot Toot! (1999 video) songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! Songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Songs that have Sound Effects Category:Songs that have title differences Category:TooT TooT Show! Songs Category:Sailing Around the World Live! songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow Show songs Category:Top of the Tots Tour Songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005 tour) songs Category:The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour songs Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:Xuxa Songs Category:Re-make songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2020 Category:2020 songs